


Gentle Hearts

by DarkFlowerDreaming



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFlowerDreaming/pseuds/DarkFlowerDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom wonders whe he and Loki look so much alike. Loki tries to tell him, but he is terrified Tom might hate him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tothetwelve](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tothetwelve).



> This is my entry for tothetwelve's [ Reincarnation Fanfic Contest](http://tothetwelve.tumblr.com/post/77943158292/hello-hello-uvu-im-holding-my-first-fanfic/)
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Marvel. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The character of Thomas "Tom" Hiddleston is based on a real person, and no offence is intended.
> 
> Thanks to Batsutousai for betaing.

“Loki, darling... Um, can I ask you something?” Tom fidgeted a bit with the edge of the blanket, staring at his hands instead of the naked form of his lover lying right next to him. 

“You technically just did, but of course, mine sweet.” Lazily nuzzling into Tom’s neck, Loki was more than content to enjoy their time together. In the blissful state the sex they'd just shared left him in, he did not concern himself much with his boyfriend’s apprehensive tone. If it were a really sensitive topic, Thomas would want to talk about it when they were both at least partially dressed and awake, not after sex. 

Still fidgeting, Tom shyly murmured, “Do you have any idea why exactly we look so much alike? I mean, do you think it’s just a coincidence?” He finally looked over at his lover. 

Two years with Loki had shown him that there really was no such thing as coincidence, but he wanted to know what his boyfriend thought nonetheless. It should not have been that big of an issue, but for some reason, he felt a sort of dread when he thought about their similarities, their faces, general body type, even such things as the lengths of their fingers or, he sometimes thought, blushing at the most stupid moments, the sizes of their cocks. 

Originally, he had planned to bring this up when they had some peace and quiet after dinner, but things had started to get a bit heated over dessert, so they had ended up as a mess of tangled limbs in their bed, and for some time there had been nothing on Tom’s mind apart from Loki’s breathy moans in his ear and the feeling of heated skin sliding against his own. Now they had calmed down for a bit, so Tom had decided to take the chance before they could end up fucking again. He really hoped the likeness was just coincidence though; maybe he could stop worrying so much about it then. 

Loki was silent for a while, which only fed Tom’s anxiety more. His lover had also lost the blissful look on his face, which now showed his sharp features drawn together in a worried expression. 

“Loki...? What’s wrong? Darling...” 

Finally, Loki turned and cradled Tom’s head to his chest, as if he wanted to protect him from something. 

“Well... You see, I didn’t plan on telling you this, but since you asked...” He trailed of, his left hand gently caressing Tom’s cheek, the other splayed out on his lover’s chest, right above his beating heart. “This here, this Midgard, all the realms, this Yggdrasil... It is a copy of the world where I come from. It is an alternate universe, so to speak. I... I fled here after the whole incident with the Avengers was over and I had served my punishment...” 

“Wait, what? There is another universe? I just, really? I mean, it’s a bit much...” Tom’s rambling cut Loki off. He knew why he hadn't told his lover on his own accord, it was a bit much to grasp all at once. Also... there was one other thing. He did not lie about it, but he did not actually tell Tom either... 

“Wait a minute. The Avengers? So, are you saying the movies are real? Like... you did all those things...? Loki?” Tom had finally sorted through the information Loki had given him. His lover had really tried to destroy Jötunheim, to subjugate Earth, even if it was another Earth... All this time, Tom had thought that Loki was from the same world as he was, and that these movies were just fiction. Yet, hearing this about Loki now... 

Before Tom had finished his question, Loki moved to get up from the bed, a sad expression on his face. 

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to put it all behind me by coming here. But then I met you, and learned of the films... I did not want you to know. Forgive me. Once I... came to terms with my feelings about you, I never once lied to you, I promise. I made a vow to tell you, should you ask, because you deserve to know the truth... I just tried to keep this from you, so that you would not... hate... me.” Loki’s voiced had turned into a whisper, but at the end he choked up, tears starting to run down his face. 

Struggling to speak, he managed to say, “I’m sorry you had to keep up with a mass-murderer. I’ll just... go, I guess. I am sorry.” He got up and went to the door, too distressed to teleport away. 

“No, Loki, wait!” After his initial state of stupor, Tom jumped from the bed and ran over to his lover. “Please, stay! Come here... Loki, I... I don’t hate you. I never could, I think, no matter what. Darling, please, I love you, okay? Nothing is ever going to change that! I don’t care what you did in this other... world. You’re here now, and that’s all that matters. I’m not going to let you go! Loki, please!” He held onto the god from behind, desperate to keep him in his arms. He put his hand on his lover’s heart, feeling its rapid beat under his fingers. “Stay...” 

“Thomas... I... but, why? How can you say that? You know what I’ve done, you know why, you know how I did all of the things I did!” Loki wanted to believe that Tom's words were true, that he could stay with him and love him and be loved, always, no matter what. But he had lost people he loved so often, through his own stupidity, he could not believe it fully, even if he clung to the hope like a dying man clings to life. 

“And that’s why I won’t let you leave. Loki, look at me, please.” Tom turned Loki around and then cupped his face, gently forcing him to look into his eyes. “You are one of the kindest men I've ever known, Loki.” His lover made a distressed noise at that, but Tom shushed him. 

“No, shh, hear me out. I know you’re prone to throw fits if you’re annoyed, and that you don’t understand many things we humans do and why we do it, but when somebody needs you, when I need you, you are always there to help. I know you care, even if you complain all the time.” The actor wished he could just make Loki see the truth in that. 

“Darling, I know how much you were hurt, and what you did in retaliation. But I also know how much it pained you when you realized the extent of your actions. Your heart is too big for this world, and you try to hide this because you don’t want to get hurt again, I know. You’re so brave for going though all of this and still being here. I’m so proud of you. I’m glad that you told me, even though you thought I would hate you. Loki, you are my heart, truly. I could never hate you, okay?” 

Loki broke down. He had known how kind and gentle his mortal was, but he did not think it possible that this compassionate man would be able to love even him if he knew everything. So he cried, for minutes, hours, he neither knew nor cared. And Tom cried with him, held him, and rocked him in his arms, until there were no tears left to shed. 

Once they had calmed down and were lying on their bed again, their fingers intertwined, and Loki listening to the soft thrum of his lover gentle heart, Tom could not help but ask, “Loki, um, you never told me the reason we look so much alike...” 

“Do you really want to know?” After Tom nodded his approval, Loki continued. “Well... Usually, only one ‘specimen’ of a person is allowed in any one universe; that is why my brother or Odin, for example, cannot find me here... But there is a reason I can exist within this universe without destroying the time-space-continuum. Um... well... how do I put that? Once, there was another ‘me’ here, in your Asgard. But apparently... I, or he, died. I don’t know how or why, but he’s obviously not here anymore. However, since I still existed within the parallel universe, the balance was off without my counterpart.” 

“So... how does that explain our likeness? If this universe’s other you is dead, I can’t be him, right?” Thomas sounded a little confused, but still interested. 

“Hm. Yes, and no, actually. You are not me... but, in order to restore the balance, I needed a counterpart. Apparently, the Norns, or fate, or whatever, decided to be funny. I was reborn... as a human.” He waited, tense, wondering how Thomas would react to the fact that he was Loki, and not just as a role in a movie. 

Tom was silent for a long while. Then, finally, “Are you saying that... I am your reincarnation? Oh god. I... That’s a whole new level of narcissism right there.” 

Tom burst out laughing, followed by Loki. After their laughter died down, Loki turned and lay down on top of his mortal. 

“My lovely, precious, kind, generous heart. Even if we share a face and a part of my soul, in a way, you will always be yourself, know that. I love you, with all my heart, broken and dark as it may be. You are the one I would give my life for without a thought, and I will be yours, forever.” 

If he had had any tears left, Tom would have cried, but instead he only kissed the one who held his heart, feeling safe and warm in his embrace.


End file.
